It's Always Been Logan
by Copper's Mama
Summary: a lo/ve fic, takes place in the second season. rated t for implied sexual scenes. please read and review!


_..._

_A Veronica/Logan fic. _

_"It's always been Logan." _

_..._

_Disclaimer: I might have seasons 1-3 on dvd, but I don't own Veronica Mars. _

_..._

_A/N: So this takes place in the second season, before everything with Meg's baby happened, after Veronica and Duncan had sex, and Logan was "acting the way he did", after the fight between Logan and Duncan, Veronica has to make a choice. _

_My favorite thing about Veronica Mars, is that it surprises you. The good guy doesn't always win, and the relationships aren't always cheesy. _

_Also, Duncan will be slightly OOC in this fic ... deal with it. I don't like him. _

_Okay, on with the story! For now this is just a one-shot, but I might be pursuaded to make it longer. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Logan's words repeated over and over in her head. '_If the cuddle was the best part'_. Truth was, even the cuddling with Duncan didn't compare to when she was with Logan.

She had thought Duncan was the love of her life, but maybe she was just being naive.

Veronica sighed, attempting to finish her assignment for the paper. She couldn't get her mind off the fight between Logan and Duncan.

It had obviously been a cheap-shot on Logan's behalf, but even she'd had to resist a smirk at his boldness.

Sighing, she flicked her pencil across the table, and rested her head in her hands.

"Stressful, isn't it?" came a taunting voice from behind her.

She didn't need to look to see who it was, but she did anyway, convinced her mind must be playing tricks on her.

"What would that be?" she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Logan smirked, leaning on her window-sill. "Trying not to think about me."

Veronica rolled her eyes at him, and moved to close the window, but she hadn't made it two steps before he was climbing in.

"Now I know you have a death wish," Veronica told him, stopping in the middle of the room.

"And why's that?" he wondered, closing the window behind him.

Veronica smirked. "Because only someone with a death wish would be in Keith Mars's daughter's room after curfew, with the door closed."

Logan shrugged. "So open the door."

Veronica glared at him and began to tell him that all that would do is show her dad Logan snuck in through the window, but he cut her off.

"Unless you want to see me in private," he suggested, sitting down on her bed, leaning back against the wall.

She snorted. "Hardly. Feel free to leave whenever you're ready," she said, sitting back down at her desk.

"Oh, okay. Well, in that case, goodnight," Logan said, kicking his shoes off and laying back against the pillow.

Veronia fought off the her own rising temperature as she stood back up, trying to haul him off the bed. Unfortunately, (or fortunately, up to you) she tripped on one of Logan's discarded shoes, and ended up on top of Logan, trying to ignore his hissed intake of breath as her shirt slipped forward, a result of her chest being pressed against his.

Her breath caught in her throat, and when she hadn't moved off him in a couple of seconds, he tentatively brought his arms up to rest on her back.

Logan could remember clearly the last time they'd been this close; he replayed that moment over and over in his head, trying to think of something he could have done differently to keep her from breaking up with him, but right now, he couldn't for the life of him remember them ever being apart.

Veronica opened her mouth several times to speak, but words failed her, and she ended up closing her lips together again.

Logan watched the tip of her tongue appear as she wet her apparently dry lips, but didn't have time to register her flushed appearance, as he moved in to kiss her.

And of course, her father chose at that moment to open the door. At least, she expected it to be her father.

"Veronica, what the hell?" asked an understandably pissed off male.

"Duncan!" she said, snapping back to reality, and noticing her extremely compromising position. "This isn't what it looks like," she tried, scrambling off of Logan's body, but staying on the bed.

Logan at least took comfort in the fact that she didn't go rushing to Duncan's side.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you and Logan getting pretty comfortable on your bed," Duncan said.

Veronica froze at the volume of his voice, expecting her father to burst in any second with a weapon. She waited with bated breath, but no crazed ex-sherriff came running in from the next room, and was about to respond to Duncan's statement when he threw his hands up in the air.

"Veronica, I've had enough of this," he said. "You need to make a choice, right now. Me, or him."

Veronica's eyes widened. _This is the moment ... you knew it would come. You can't keep lying to yourself, it's only going to get more people hurt. And as much as I care about Duncan, I don't love him. Maybe I never did. Maybe I had it right the first time I met -_

"Veronica!"

Duncan's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, man, maybe you need to take a breath or something?" Logan said, standing up from the bed, putting himself between Duncan and Veronica.

He looked from Logan to Veronica and smirked. "Well, look at you, standing up for your girlfriend."

Logan sighed. "Duncan, back off. Go home, and sleep it off, whatever it is that's making you act like this."

"What's _making me act like this_ is my girlfriend cheating on me, with someone who's supposed to be my best friend!" Duncan said.

Veronica looked up at him. "I never cheated on you, don't you dare say I did!"

"Could have fooled me, after what I just walked in on," he retorted.

"I tripped on his shoe, and fell on him, and then you walked in," she said. "Pretty easy to get that confused with passionate love-making. Oh wait, I wouldn't know."

Logan repressed a chuckle at Veronica's dig, and then got clocked in the jaw.

"Duncan, no!"

Veronica tried to stop them from fighting, but Duncan shoved her back, and she hit her hip on the side of her desk, causing her to yelp in pain.

Logan reacted instantly, sucker-punching Duncan in the temple, waiting until he dropped to the floor before he checked on Veronica.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping her onto her bed. He pulled down the top of her pajama bottoms slightly to see a red lump on her hip, already starting to bruise.

Angry, he turned to Duncan, who was standing up, rubbing the side of his face.

"You want to leave, right now, before Mr. Mars shows up and has to pull me off you," Logan said to Duncan. "Now."

He shot one last look at Veronica, who met his eyes with a cold stare, and backed out of the room, slamming her door and the front door before he left.

Logan let out the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, and turned back towards Veronica.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "It'll be fine."

"I'm sorry he went all crazy like that," Logan said, finally noticing his hand was still on her hip. He pulled it back, clasping his hands together. "I should probably be going," he said, but didn't move.

Veronica nodded. "Yeah, I've got a story I'm trying to finish for the paper, I should probably get working on."

She stood up, but once again caught her foot on the edge of his shoe.

This time Logan caught her, and instead of leaving her sprawled across him and the bed, he pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap, and was ever grateful she didn't protest.

"So, I guess you're single now," he said quietly, his eyes tracing the lines of her lips.

Veronica smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"You're not single?"

She smiled wider at the confused look on his face. "I got my man right here," she said, and leaned in to capture his lips.

The next morning when they woke up, Veronica angled her head back to gaze up at him and smiled. "You know something ... when I first met you, I thought you were hot too."

He laughed at her joke, bringing her in for another perfect kiss.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_Blah, I know, it got cheesy at the end, but there it is. As I said before, I might decide to make this one longer, but right now I'm happy with the ending. _

_Reviews, review, reviews!_

_Until next time ... _


End file.
